This invention relates to refrigerators and, more particularly, to an improved mechanism for controlling the temperature in the freezer and fresh food compartments of side-by-side refrigerators.
Side-by-side refrigerators include a freezer and a fresh food storage compartment arranged in a side-by-side relationship. Typically, the refrigerator includes only a single evaporator, which is positioned in the freezer. The desired temperature range of the freezer is maintained by a freezer thermostat, which includes a sensing bulb located in the freezer to sense the temperature of the freezer and operate the refrigeration system. The desired temperature range of the fresh food compartment is maintained by a fresh food thermostat that senses the temperature in that compartment and controls the flow of cold air from the freezer to the fresh food compartment.
For the convenience of the user, it is preferred to place both the freezer and fresh food thermostats, and their operating mechanisms, in the fresh food compartment. More particularly, it is desirable to include them in a composite assembly or mechanism located in the upper rear portion of the fresh food compartment. Other operative components, such as a lamp to illuminate the fresh food compartment, also are included in the control assembly. Typically, a cover assembly is included in the control mechanism to protect the operative components and provide a pleasing appearance. Normally the operating handles for the thermostats extend through the cover for easy access by the user. From time to time it is desired to gain access to the control mechanism, such as, for example, to change the lamp. It is desirable that the user be able to remove the cover assembly with a minimum of effort and without having to also remove many other components, such as the thermostat operating handles.
It is an object of this invention to provide refrigerator with an improved mechanism for controlling the temperature of the freezer and fresh food storage compartments.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an improved mechanism in which the cover assembly is easily removed for access to operating components.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such an improved mechanism in which the bezel and light shield may be removed without removing the operating handles of the thermostats.